


YET ANOTHER prompt about tommy being kidnapped but this time wilburs a prince

by Anonymous



Series: another prompt about tommy... [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Overprotective Wilbur Soot, Possessive Behavior, Prince Wilbur Soot, Protective Siblings, Protective Wilbur Soot, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), tommy isnt biological or adopted but wil kinda forces him to be his baby bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i am back w/ another onethis ones just wilbur tho, no phil or techantarctic prince wilbur pogchamp
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: another prompt about tommy... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046566
Comments: 24
Kudos: 321
Collections: Anonymous





	YET ANOTHER prompt about tommy being kidnapped but this time wilburs a prince

So the antarctic empire, right?

The princes of the antarctic empire (Wilbur and Techno) are kinda spoiled brats. They can get away with pretty much anything. Techno can because he’s Phil’s favorite son, and Wilbur because Phil hardly pays any attention to him.

Everyone in the kingdom knows that Wilbur’s a little unhinged. He craves attention and personal connections. So far he’s kidnapped two people, both of which escaped. The first was the daughter of the village baker, Niki, who became friends with Wilbur out of pity. Her family caused an uproar when she was taken and she was released, but they had to move away and keep it a secret. The other was the prince of another kingdom, Fundy, who Wilbur treated like a son. His family’s kingdom was outraged and he needed to be brought back as to not start a war.

Tommy is a 16 year old orphan street rat who has literally no where to go. He has a friend, Tubbo, but they don’t see each other very often. One day, he bumps into this weird guy in the street and tells him to fuck off. The other guy gets pissed and they get into an argument that devolves into a conversation. They run into each other again later, and they actually spend a little time together. They riff off each other very well and end up becoming good friends. 

He learns the guy’s name is Wilbur, and that he lives farther away from this town but is just visiting. He knows how to play guitar and plays it for Tommy sometimes, which Tommy enjoys. Tommy knows how to bake and makes Wilbur (and Tubbo) pastries whenever he can, though he says they’re just leftovers (he sometimes works in a bakery to earn some money).

Wilburs a little worried about how Tommy will react when he learns he’s the prince. He doesn’t want their relationship to change, he loves this so much. He eventually decides to tell him that he’s Prince Wilbur, but when he does he’s shocked to see that their relationship hardly changes. Tommy just goes “Huh, okay, cool” and moves on. Tommy hadn’t really heard about the kidnappings, only hearing that Wilbur was strange, but he’d gotten too close with Wilbur to care if people thought he was weird or not. Wilbur was overjoyed to find someone who treats him like a person and not a prince. Not even Niki and Fundy did that, both slipping into formalities subconsciously. Tommy just didn’t care, to him Wilbur was just Wilbur.

While Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, Wilbur and Tommy act more like siblings.

Then Tommy gets hurt.

I mean, he's a weak teenager who lives on the streets alone. He's bound to get hurt eventually.

He gets mugged and beaten, then left on the streets.

Wilbur was supposed to meet Tommy at their regular meeting spot, but Tommy doesn't show up. He comes back for the next two days, and on the second day a kid with brown hair, a green shirt, and ram horns approaches him. He tells him his name is Tubbo, and that he's Tommy's friend, before taking him back to his house to see Tommy. Tubbo says that he found him while out shopping and brought him back home, and when Tommy woke up he told Tubbo to go find Wilbur and tell him he's okay. Wilbur thinks it's sweet that the first thing Tommy did when he woke up was think about him, but that thought is quickly cast away in favor of the _fury_ that Wilbur feels at the people who did this to His Tommy. He can think about how good of a baby brother Tommy is later, right now he must seek vengeance.

Yea he straight up tracks them down and kills them lol.

Seeing Tommy so hurt and fragile like that makes something in Wilbur snap. He had been trying to not ruin things with this one. The others hated him after he took them in, and refused to interact with him when they escaped. Tommy was different from them. While the others were safe on their own, Tommy was weak. He was fragile and vulnerable. Wilbur didn't want to ruin their relationship, but he couldn't lose Tommy either. He didn't know what he'd do if this "Tubbo" kid hadn't found his Tommy, if Tommy was left alone and hurt and scared in that ally, if Tommy had _died_. While it was heartbreaking when Niki and Fundy left him, it didn't hurt Wilbur nearly as much as he thought it would. Almost losing Tommy made him realize that Tommy was _very_ different from the others. When he didn't show up Wilbur felt like he had died. He _needs_ Tommy in his life, and now he knows that Tommy needs him. He needs protection. He needs Wilbur to protect him.

He made mistakes with the last two he took. They both had loving families that would have done anything to get Niki and Fundy back. Tommy was a street rat. He had no family and hardly any connections, meaning that he was free for the taking.

So, Tommy’s strolling down the street one day, and he gets dragged into an alleyway. Surrounding him are a couple royal guard members and Wilbur, who’s looking at him strangely. Tommy panics, asking what he did and what was going on, and Wilbur cups his face in his hands and kisses his forehead, telling him that he did nothing wrong, and to just comply so he doesn't get hurt.

Of course this is a lie, Wilbur would murder anyone who even laid a finger on his Tommy without Wilbur's permission, but Tommy is stubborn and he needs him to come without too much of a struggle.

The royal guard drag Tommy away to Wilbur’s carriage and tie him up, letting him lay in Wilbur's lap on the ride over. Wilbur’s slowly rocking Tommy to sleep, telling him that it’s a long ride and to rest up. Tommy, who has pretty much no option and is pretty tired (both from a lack of sleep and the adrenaline wearing off), falls asleep in Wilbur’s arms. 

When he wakes up, Tommy’s in a pretty cozy looking room. He’s being held in Wilburs arms, and his leg is chained to the bed. He has enough freedom to move around the room, but not enough to escape. Wilbur hadn’t even gone to sleep, and was just watching him the whole night.

When Tommy asks why Wilbur did this, Wil just goes on this huge rant about how adorable and little brother like Tommy is, and about how it just isnt safe for him on the streets all alone, so Wilbur decided to take care of and protect him just like an older brother should. He tells Tommy the two of them are going to stay in the castle together forever, just the two of them, so that nobody will be able to hurt Tommy ever again.

Tommy knows he’s fucked. He doesn’t have anyone who’ll look for him, except maybe Tubbo, but even then he’d probably just think that Tommy left town like he’d been planning to, or he had just gotten into another fight and had died. All the other people he kind of knows just flat out hate him. Wilbur’s going to keep him for a long time, maybe even forever like he said, and he can’t do shit about it.

Wilbur knows that Tommy knows this, and just quietly laughs at him before hugging him tighter, whispering that he loves him and this is for his own good. Tommy eventually gives up struggling and curls further into Wilbur's embrace, seeking out comfort in any form he can.

There's something about being coddled like this that makes Tommy melt. His mind is screaming at him to find an escape, but it feels so nice and warm there with Wilbur that he doesn’t want to. He just wants to stay right where he is in Wilbur’s arms.

Tommy’s never been loved or appreciated by anyone or anything, but here Wilbur was treating him like the most precious thing in the world. Like if he lets go of him the entire universe will just fall apart. He gently kisses his forehead and hums to Tommy, repeatedly telling him how perfect he is and how much he loves him, and Tommy just accepts it all because he can’t remember the last time anyone said anything even remotely similar to this directed at him.

So yea, Tommy melts and becomes pretty dependent on Wilbur. There is literally nothing he can do. He tries to escape a couple times, but every time he does he’s just met with tighter restraints and a more possessive Wilbur, so he just gives up after a while.

While Phil and Techno originally tried to interact with him a little bit, every time they got too close Wilbur would shout and scream and basically throw a tantrum before dragging Tommy away to cuddle him and mutter possessively about him, so Phil and Techno just stopped trying.

Of course, Tommy and Wilbur still have their banter behavior, but it’s different now. Now, if Wilbur feels as if he goes too far with it, he’ll wrap his arms around Tommy and apologize in a thousand different ways. His eyes and tone are different, still staring down at Tommy so lovingly even though he’s arguing with him. His eyes are the scariest thing about Wilbur to Tommy, the look they have in them even further proves to Tommy that he’s not going to get out of the others firm grasp, and he better just accept it. So, he does, and Tommy lives a shackled life away from everyone else, trapped in a castle with a man who he used to know.

For a happier ending, maybe Dream’s kingdom could do a raid on the antarctic empire and find Tommy, bringing him back to their kingdom where Dream gets attached and makes him a duke or something. Or Phil and Techno are like “enough's enough” and break him out. Idk.

I was thinking about maybe Tubbo finding him, and possibly knocking some sense into Phil and Techno that this isn't okay. Or Wilbur finds out Tubbo is trying to take Tommy away from him and straight up kills him. Wilbur would do anything to protect his Tommy, even if that meant hurting his best friend.

Either way there's going to be a long period of time where Tommy has no contact with anyone other than Wilbur and it’s gonna fuck him up a bit. And by a bit I mean a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this one, its kinda been floating around in my mind for a while
> 
> i think this is gonna be the last of these that i make, unless i think of something really good that i just need to share w/ you all


End file.
